Kouichi Aizawa
Kouichi Aizawa (相澤 虹一''Aizawa Kōichi'') is Rokujou's seemingly 14-year-old classmate who studies Nindō under Kumohira. Throughout the series, it is hinted that Kouichi has a romantic inclination towards Raimei Shimizu, though the girl has mentioned that Kouichi "is not her type of guy" early in the series. He is voiced by Satoshi Hino in Japanese and Chris Burnett in English. Appearance Kouichi has a tall, lean-muscled build from his training as a shinobi. He has white messy hair that matches his feathers in his animal form, and has wine-red eyes with a pair of oval-shaped glasses that he wears even though he has perfect eyesight. Personality He is normally portrayed with an energetic attitude around other people, becoming serious and relentless when it comes to ninja duties. He is fascinated with death as a result of his immortality. His immortality is attributed to the holder of the Shinra Banshou during the Edo Period, who was a medical practitioner who experimented with placing the wisdom of the Shinra Banshou into animals, since humans usually died. History He and Shijima Kurookano are the only survivors of the experiments and gained immortality; they believe that their mission is to observe the end of Nabari. This implies that Kouichi, and subsequently Shijima, are at least a century old. Kouichi's ultimate goal to have the Shinra Banshou release him from immortality and ensure that another immortal being or "monster" like himself is never created again. They are together referred to as the Hakutaku (白澤) The Aizawa household are descended from Fuuma ninjas and are native Banten ninja. He is a student in school with Miharu and he follows and protects him. One day Miharu's power the Shinra Banshou activates after being threatened and he has to stab him to subdue the power. He continues to protect Miharu along with their sensei Tobari to protect and stop Miharu's power. His immortality is first found out when he is shot in the heart (anime) and bleeds to death. Later though he stops the assasins from murdering the head of the academy and during his fight Kouichi asks "why do I always have to look like the bad guy?" In the manga he is still shot after but when he revives the teacher who pulled the trigger shot himself out of fear. After the fighting he reveals to Raimei and Tobari about his immortality. When Miharu is kidnapped he turns himself into a owl showing why his nickname is 'bird.' He later fights with Raimei with his other friend Shijima as they try to find out the history of the Shinra Banshou and how to use it for their needs to die but during his fight he finally realizes and tell Raimei that he loves her, the one girl in all those centuries. Abilities & Powers Kouichi's well-versed in Kendo, Karate, Aikido and Ninjutsu. He knows how to use multiple ninja tools like: shuriken, kunai, ninja-to, tanto and more. As a result of his immortality he is able to shift into an owl since it was his original form before he had become a human. Koichi.jpg Heart to heart.jpg Kouichi Aizawa.jpg Kouichi Chill.jpg Curtain call.jpg Moment of collapse.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Nabari no Ou Character Guide